


More Than Anything in This Life

by flibbertygigget



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, The Reynolds Pamphlet, Underage is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica Church comforts her sister in the aftermath of the Reynolds Pamphlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Anything in This Life

Angelica Church closed the door behind her and locked it, allowing the last dregs of anger to burn their way through her veins. She couldn't allow herself to show how deeply she was hurt, not when it was Eliza who was suffering and needed to be comforted.

Eliza, her sister. Eliza, who was trusting and kind and couldn't have contemplated the kind of betrayal Alexander had committed. Eliza, who had trusted an Icarus to heed her words and instead watched him plummet downwards. She would take no satisfaction in the backlash, as Angelica did, no, she would blame herself, tell herself that she had not been enough, make endless excuses for someone who deserved to be thrown out with the refuse.

Angelica drew closer to her sister. Eliza knelt next to the fireplace, the flames choked with letters. Her head was bowed and her hair down; she was trying to conceal her tears. Angelica placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, and Eliza turned, burying her head in Angelica's chest. She didn't speak, but Angelica could feel the heartbreak trembling through her frame.

"I know,  _ma sœur_ ," she said softly, and for the thousandth time she cursed Alexander. She longed for time to rewind, for angels to prevail, and for them to go back to what they one were.

What they once were. It was a laughable concept now. When they were children, Eliza had been her best friend. When they had grown into young women, with bodies and desires that neither truly understood, they had become something more. Angelica knew her sister like she knew her own mind, her own body. She had a thousand lovely memories, never to be repeated, of waking up to her sister's eager kisses and adoring caresses.

All of that was gone now, gone because of their marriages and their lives. John was a dear, he really was, but no one could inspire within her such depth of love and devotion as her Eliza. As for Alexander... Eliza had been happy, Angelica knew. Eliza had been happy, and that was enough for Angelica to let her go. But now... now Angelica knew that she should have never expressed her approval. She should have expected this from the beginning.

"Alexander Hamilton doesn't deserve you,  _ma sœur_ ," she said.

"Angelica-" Eliza cut herself off with a sob. "Why would he do this? Why would he tear everything all apart?"

"Because he's a bastard," Angelica said. "He's a bastard, and he doesn't realize that you're a thousand times greater than he would ever deserve." Eliza looked up at her, and impulsively Angelica kissed her. Eliza relaxed under her sister's gentle pressure, her lips parting slightly in a sigh as Angelica pulled away.

"I'm burning the letters," she said. "I wish I could be rid of the memories so easily. I wish that  _I_ could burn away as easily as this paper."

"Don't say that," Angelica ordered. "Wish for him to burn, if you must, but never say that again. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Would you?" Eliza sounded so doubtful, so fragile, and Angelica bent down to kiss her again.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt that I love," she breathed. Eliza didn't give her a smile, didn't return some quip about the ill use of the quote, but that was all right. They had never needed words.

Angelica didn't know what their future would bring when she held her sister that night. She knew nothing of the duels that would tear her sister's life apart or of the years they would spend securing Alexander's legacy. All she knew was that she loved her sister in every way possible, and that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Ma sœur" is "my sister" in French, at least according to Google Translate.
> 
> The bit that Angelica quotes is Hamlet Act II Scene ii lines 116-119.


End file.
